Despues de San Valentín
by Wonderlan-Yaoi
Summary: El caos y confusión mas grandes vienen después de San Valentín... o algo así. MayuMiko (Mayu x Mikorin, alias yaoi implícito) Nozaki x Sakura (también implícito, creo)


No medí tiempos y se me paso San Valentín, por eso el fic tiene el título que tiene y es que… No se medir tiempos. Bueno, este fic se me ocurrió después de San Valentín :T quería hacerlo más MayuMiko pero Sakura me pedía a gritos un momento con Nozaki y yo se lo di. Bien espero y lo disfruten porque lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes.

DISCLAIMER: Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de los personajes aquí expuestos. Si fuera mi anime, ya habría segunda temporada… y Mayu habría estado en la primera. El fic si es de mi propiedad.

_**Después de San Valentín. **_

Sakura entro al departamento de Nozaki y de inmediato noto un aroma muy extraño en el aire provocando que se tapase la nariz, olía como algo quemado y sucio, se asustó por un momento y fue corriendo a la habitación del chico para verificar que se encontrase bien. Lo encontró, tirado sobre su escritorio, pensó que estaría dormido así que se acercó temerosa.

-No-Nozaki-kun…- susurro picándole un costado, el chico se levantó de improviso gritando y Sakura le siguió en el grito, retrocediendo asustada. Se miraron unos instantes.

-Sakura… pensé… Sakura…- parecía cansado y se tomaba la cabeza, ella adivino que no había dormido, había papeles tirados por todo el escritorio acompañados de lápices y su material para dibujar.

-¿Paso algo? Apenas empieza el ciclo para el nuevo tomo- dijo recogiendo un papel del suelo, lo desarrugo y logro ver entre los rayones, como había dos personajes en lo que parecía ser una conversación extraña. Ella levanto la vista hacia Nozaki, que frotaba sus ojos mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Sakura… te contare algo que no le contaría a cualquiera- menciono mirándola y en ese momento ella perdió la noción del tiempo. Nozaki confiaba lo suficiente en ella como para contarle algo secreto, confidencial; se sentía en las nubes ante ello. Se sentó de inmediato, con los ojos bien abiertos hacia el chico, esperando que le contase.

-Bien… esto ocurrió… el día de San Valentín-

_Flash Back. _

_Era día de San Valentín y Nozaki había despertado como si fuese cualquier otro día, algo emocionado por el hecho de que podría tomar muchas fotografías y notas para su manga, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Estaba a punto de salir cuando un mensaje de Mayu le distrajo. _

Regalo. M.M.

_Los mensajes de Mayu habían evolucionado pero extrañamente este parecía estar levemente codificado, casi nada. Con regalo se refería a que tenía que darle un presente a alguien y con M.M… no supo bien a que se refería, podría significar demasiadas cosas. _

_Bajo las escaleras, listo para irse y noto varios paquetes en la mesa. Se acercó con curiosidad y noto que eran regalos de San Valentín, todos iban dirigidos para la misma persona._

_._

_._

_._

_Lo primero que hizo Nozaki al llegar a la escuela, fue buscar a Sakura, distrayéndose en el camino para tomar fotografías y notas. Todavía faltaba un poco para que las clases empezaran y decidió entregar el primer paquete. Vago por los pasillos un rato, topándose de pronto con una multitud de chicas que llevaban regalos, todas alrededor de Kashima. _

_-¡Kashima!- llamo él y la príncipe le sonrió acercándose a él como podía. _

_-¡Nozaki! ¿Qué pasa?- ella fijo su vista en la pequeña caja que el chico llevaba consigo y sonrió con malicia. _

_-¿Vienes a darme chocolates? ¡Qué lindo de tu parte!-_

_-No son para ti- corto de pronto y ella se quedó pensando un momento para después volver a sonreír. _

_-¿Son para Chiyo-chan? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?- Nozaki se alejó un poco de ella que había empezado a acercarse de forma insinuante, suspiro ante su comentario. _

_-No son para Sakura- Kashima se quedó sorprendida ante ello y de pronto el objetivo de Nozaki apareció. _

_-¡Nozaki, Kashima!... ¿Kashima? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Mikoshiba al ver a la chica inmóvil. Nozaki tendió la caja hacia el chico, que la tomo un poco confundido. _

_-¿Para mí?-_

_-Si- _

_-Gracias, Nozaki- _

_-Son de Mayu- y así después de haberle dicho que eran de parte de su hermano menor, Mikoshiba cambio de su tono de piel a un rojo que Nozaki sabia era un nuevo record para Mikorin. _

_-Feliz Cumpleaños, Mikoto-san… eso fue lo que dijo-_

_-Cállate…-_

_Y así paso el día, sin poder encontrar a Sakura y dándole a Mikoshiba los regalos que había mandado Mayu, admirando los diferentes colores rosas y rojos de la cara de su amigo; que le ayudarían a su manga gracias a sus reacciones. _

_-D-Dile a Mayu que… Gracias por los regalos de cumpleaños- _

_-Está bien… Feliz cumpleaños, Mikoshiba- _

_-Gracias- _

_._

_._

_._

_Después de haber llegado a su hogar, suspiro con cansancio, se sentía un tanto decaído por no haber visto a Sakura y para sentirse mejor, comenzó a dibujar cualquier cosa. Minutos después, le llego un mensaje de Mayu. _

¿Ok?

_Nozaki sonrió, la evolución también tenía alguno que otro retroceso. Comenzó a escribir un mensaje para su hermano. _

Mikoshiba dice que gracias por los regalos de cumpleaños.

_Y lo envió, pero los minutos pasaron y pensó que Mayu se había quedado dormido o no veía la necesidad de contestar a eso. Pero entonces, aquel mensaje llego. _

Mañana le enviare algo por su cumpleaños.

_Fin del Flash Back. _

Sakura se quedó helada, con la sonrisa congelada, Nozaki se quedó callado, sin saber que más decir después de tal relato.

-¿Y después?-

-Sin darme cuenta dibuje todo aquello y se lo mande a Ken-san-

-¡¿QUE TIPO DE MAGA LE MANDASTE?!... ¡Mamiko engaño a Suzuki!- grito ella con las mejillas rojas, parándose sorpresivamente, asustando un poco al mangaka.

-Invente otra chica para representar a Mikoshiba- Sakura se quedó sin expresión alguna en el rostro para después sentarse de nuevo. Nozaki no tenía ni idea de que pasaba por su mente.

-Ah… Mamiko… no engaño a Suzuki- suspiro y sonrió con alivio, Nozaki al verla más calmada también sonrió.

-¿Pero porque el desastre?- ante la pregunta, Nozaki volvió a su estado inicial y ella se alarmo, parándose junto a él.

-El extra tuvo tanta aceptación de parte de las chicas que están preguntando si la pareja será oficial o no, Sakura no puedo con esto… ¿Cómo se supone que dibuje eso?-

-¿Cómo dibujaste el primero?- ese comentario solo ayudo a que Nozaki se deprimiera aún más.

-Cómo utilizar a mi hermano para realizar un manga y más cuando utilizas a un modelo masculino para crearle pareja- Sakura rio nerviosamente ante ello, aunque Nozaki no tenía nada de lo que culparse, después de todo, el mensaje de Mayu y los regalos eran por San Valentín y no por el cumpleaños de Mikorin, lo que significaba que Mayu había querido darle esas cosas a Mikorin por el hecho de querer hacerlo.

-Pero Nozaki-kun… Mayu-kun quiso hacer eso por sí mismo, tú no tienes la culpa, no estás haciendo nada malo, solo creando manga para chicas que te admiran mucho- Nozaki miro a Sakura fijamente mientras ella sonreía y el correspondió a aquel gesto.

-Tienes razón, Sakura… pero aun así Ken-san quiere una continuación- Sakura pensó un momento y después le miro decidida.

-Solo tenemos que observar cómo reacciona Mikorin a todo esto y tendrás la continuación de tu extra- de la nada, Sakura se vio envuelta en los brazos de Nozaki, se quedó quieta, sin saber cómo reaccionar, solo atinando a sonrojarse.

-Gracias Sakura, no sé qué haría sin ti-

_¡No te entiendo, Nozaki-kun!_

Tal vez el caos y la confusión más grande de todos, es el que sucede después de San Valentín.

**¿Les gusto? Espero y si porque me esforcé mucho, quiero más MayuMiko… además tengo una leve duda y me encantaría que alguien tuviera la amabilidad de respondérmela… ¿Mayu y Mikorin son canon? Dijo como pareja… ¿alguien se ha leído el manga? ¿Y esta tan desesperada como yo por el siguiente capítulo? ¿Alguien? De cualquier modo, muchas gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios de cualquier tipo y hasta la próxima, Bye Bye~… ¿reviews? :3**


End file.
